


god’s bloodline.

by projectfreelancer



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: how kyle and kenny feel about kenny’s immortality.





	god’s bloodline.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and my first SP fanfic, so. But i had fun writing it.

There’s nothing holy, or divine, or godly about being in love with a dead boy. One moment Kenny is alive, and, the next, he is a deadboy walking with cemetery dirt crusting in his fingernails.

A devellish part of Kyle finds it beautiful.

–

  
Sometimes—after nights of scraping blood and gore off his body—Kenny wonders if he is the son of God. Blessed to survive all things. Perhaps dying to save the sins of South Park over and over. It makes him feel special, skin blistering with the idea of being special.

 _That’s dramatic_ , Kyle says when Kenny explains his thoughts. Kenny licks his lips, and he nods.

On other nights when he is just too tired to wash himself clean from death, Kenny wonders if he is the antichrist. The son of Lucifer. Immortality bites his bones and swallows his organs, but he has never considered it a true blessing. He closes his eyes, thinks of Hell, but all he can see is the red of Kyle’s curls.

—

“Maybe you’re like an angel, dude,” Kyle says as he sits across from Kenny. “We could dress you up in a halo.”

Kenny says nothing, but he wonders if he could die from the way Kyle makes him feel.

—

Their first kiss is behind the Church because, for the both of them, it’s ironic. A Jewish boy kissing a cursed demon behind a Catholic Church?

Kenny wonders if he listens closely enough, would he hear angels sobbing?


End file.
